valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Relena's Challenge!
.png |story = yes |True Wolf Fenrir|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch ||Legendary Archwitch ||Archwitch ||Amalgamation Material ||Amalgamation |2nd Hammer|Elemental Hall |Morta|Elemental Hall Archwitch |Nona|Elemental Hall |Regea|Elemental Hall |Oracle Ascendant|Elemental Hall |Bamboo Cannon|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Saucemeister|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ }} During the event period, the special "Relena's Challenge" event banner will appear! Enter the Elemental Hall from "Open Gate" and get a special card for the 2nd Abyssal Archwitch Hunt! For this event, ASCENDANT, REGEA, MORTA, and NONA will all be reissued! In addition, the SR HAMMER card that can only be obtained from this event will function as a special card for the 2nd Abyssal Archwitch Hunt that will begin at 12:00 on November 25th (JST)! ※Please refer to the "Event 2nd Abyssal Archwitch Hunt" announcement for more information. ■About the "Open Gate" map "Open Gate" is an Elemental Hall exclusive map. The Elemental Hall panel rewards will include the SR HAMMER card, reissued Archwitch cards, and items that are necessary for card upgrades! In addition, ASCENDANT will appear in the 4th round of the advanced class, and a large amount of Archwitch hunt points can be earned! ※Depending on the difficulty of the Elemental Hall, the following fixed amount of Chimry Coins can be earned: Beginner: 1 Coin Intermediate: 2 Coins Advanced: 4 Coins LR WOLF FENRIR and the LR Chance Ticket can be obtained as ranking rewards! ※The Chance Ticket can be used with the "LR Chance Summon" that is scheduled to be released at 12:00 on December 1st (JST). ※The LR Chance Summon is a special summon that can only be performed using LR Chance Tickets, and the LR appearance rate will increase with each summon. ■Free Key Login Bonuses! During the event period, Brittle Keys that can be used during the "Relena's Challenge" event will be distributed as login bonuses! The login bonus distribution schedule is as follows: *【Nov. 21st ~ Dec. 1st】※Only once during the event period **11/21 19:00 ～ 12/1 11:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×10 *【November 21st】 **15:00 ～ 23:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **18:00 ～ 23:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **21:00 ～ 23:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 *【November 22nd ～ 30th】※Each day **00:00 ～ 02:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **03:00 ～ 05:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **06:00 ～ 08:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **09:00 ～ 11:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **12:00 ～ 14:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **15:00 ～ 17:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **18:00 ～ 20:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **21:00 ～ 23:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 *【December 1st】 **00:00 ～ 02:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **03:00 ～ 05:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **06:00 ～ 08:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 **09:00 ～ 11:59 (JST) - Brittle Key×1 ■Reissued Archwitches *ORACLE ASCENDANT *REGEA *MORTA *NONA For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on November 21st to 11:59 on December 1st (JST). Rewards Ranking Trend Abyssal Archwitch Hunt The second Abyssal Archwitch Hunt was held during this event. For more info, see here.